Bound
by queenlomarie
Summary: Even though Raven banished her father and relinquished herself from her demonic half, there's still something evil inside her. Can Raven take it all alone? Has she gone insane while trying to protect those she loves? BBRae. *better summary*
1. Dreaming

**So this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. If you look at my other stories, they're all Boondocks. I don't know if I'm going to continue with this story yet. **

* * *

"_How could you? "_

_Her voice sounded so familiar to the dreamer, yet the dreamer had no idea who the voice belonged to, let alone realize she was dreaming. _

_The dreamer stood in a field of sunflowers; beautifully laid out. She had short purple hair that blew with the small breeze that smelled of grass and leaves. She wore a white dress over her pale body; whiter than the clouds, purer than water. Buried on her forehead was a birthmark; a gem. Her eyes were shut, she could not find the strength or will to open them and face the voice. _

"_How could you? "The voice asked again, her voice filled with venom. She sounded so near, yet distant. Very distant. _

"_Who are you? "The purple-haired dreamer asked, her eyes still shut. The voice let out a malicious laugh, "Oh, like you don't know? "She asked. _

_The purple-haired dreamer finally opened her eyes. She saw the bright, happy world around her; her world. _

"_You're so happy now, aren't you? "The voice asked. Suddenly, the clouds in the sky began to move at a faster pace. Everything sped up, time was speeding up. The days turned to nights, then back to day. The sunflowers withered and died, then regrew into the beautiful flowers they were, and then the cycle started again. It rained and stormed, hailed and blizzard; the sun shown in the sky and became covered by the clouds. The seasons passed within a few short minutes. _

_The purple-haired dreamer saw no one else with her in the field, and she made no move to search. _

"_You're happy, aren't you? "The voice asked again, "You finally got rid of father from Earth, but what about me? "_

"_Who are you?! "The purple haired girl screamed, searching the sky for answers. Finally, the world seemed to slow back down. The purple-haired dreamer took a few steps forward, feeling the ground beneath her bare feet. _

_Suddenly, the ground slipped from under her as a hole caved in, and she was falling. She fell farther and farther, her vision becoming darkened. Then all of a sudden, she wasn't breathing. _

_She was surrounded by water. An ocean. _

_Sharks and fish swam by her, unfazed by her presence. They didn't even seem to realize she was there, or acknowledge her. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer. She swam upwards, but she never hit surface. She only grew tired, and the more she swam, the more tired she became. _

_Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen. She thrashed around, her eyes clouded by the salt water. She could see the light, but it was far, far away from her. _

_Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up, and she broke the surface, gasping for breath; just at the right time. She looked down and the water was gone, now she was standing on air with the clouds. The sun seemed awfully close to her; big and bright and dangerous. _

"_Where are you? "The purple-haired dreamer yelled into the nothingness, "Show yourself! Or are you a coward? "_

_Finally, she felt the ground once again underneath her feet, and she landed on her knees, feeling the dirt between her fingers. How good it felt to be on solid ground again. _

"_You should know me, "The voice replied simply. The dreamer glared up at the ever-changing sky, "No, I don't, "She answered angrily, "You're toying with me, now let me go! "_

"_Oh, darling dear, why would I want to do that? "The voice snickered. Suddenly, the dreamer saw a dark figure emerge from the shadows a few dozen yards away from her. The figure was small and darkly shaped, dark matter. _

_As it neared, it began to take on a form. A short person; human. Two arms, two legs, and a body and a head. The purple-haired dreamer forced herself to stand up, towering over the small figure before her that neared. _

_With every step it took, it added a new feature to itself; skin paler than the moon, dark eyes. _

"_You should know me, "The figure spoke again, now standing fully in front of the dreamer. The figure was a young girl with purple hair and matching dark eyes. She wore white as well, a dress whiter than clouds. _

"_You…you look like me, "The dreamer gaped in disbelief, "But…why? "_

"_Because I am you, "The girl replied in a sweet, innocent voice. She grinned up at the older dreamer, smiling like a child. _

_Suddenly, the dreamer felt something warm and wet beneath her feet, and it smelled of iron. Looking down, she screamed and jumped back instantly. _

_Blood. _

_It caked the ground. It turned the dreamer's dress a dark, crimson color. The young girl's dress turned from white to black as the crimson blood climbed up her body, staining the black an equally dark red color. The girl smiled maliciously. Her eyes, dark purple, changed. _

_She now had four, two above each other, all a fiery red color. Her grin widened and revealed a two rows of sharpened teeth. Her fingers grew longer._

"_Well, well, I see you recognize me, "The young girl cackled. _

_The dreamer gulped, "You-you're a demon! "She screamed, backing away. _

"_Oh, don't sound so scared, darling, "The girl hissed, "I am YOU. YOU are the demon, "_

"_No…I removed myself from Trigon's grasp, "The dreamer cried, sinking to her knees, "I am no longer a demon! "_

"_Perhaps…, "The girl hissed, "You might have relinquished you demonic side once you defeated father…but they were never destroyed, "_

"_Who…who are you? "The dreamer asked, frightened by the answer. _

"_I am what YOU once were, what you are soon to be again, "The girl replied, "I am sick of being stuck like this…only visible in your head. I want to be out there now! "She stomped her foot, and the ground shook, "You are so happy, aren't you? "She seemed to be crying now, "I want to be happy, too! "_

_The ground shook harder, and the world began to break. _

"_No, please! "The dreamer pleaded, begged, cried. _

"_RAVEN! WE ALL CAN'T BE HAPPY! "The girl screamed as loud as she could. The world broke down into pieces with the girl's anger. "I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU, RAVEN! "The girl screamed. _

"_NO! "Raven, the dreamer, darted over to the girl and grabbed her by the shoulders, "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY LIFE! "_

* * *

"NO! "

Raven shot up out of bed, shaking. Her whole body was drenched in sweat.

Hurriedly, she turned on her lamp, revealing to be in her room. She hugged herself, "Just a dream, "She muttered. An awful dream.

The door to her room opened, "Raven? "

A green boy stood at the doorframe: Beast Boy. His green hair was disheveled and he looked rather tired still. He made his way over to Raven, sitting on her bed. In the dim lamplight, she looked petrified to him.

"Another nightmare? "He asked. Raven only nodded. Beast Boy sighed, "Are you gonna be okay? "He asked.

Raven wiped away the tears from her eyes, "Of course, "She replied hoarsely, coughing. She swallowed her own spit to dampen her throat before speaking again: "It's just a nightmare, "

"But you've been having the same nightmare over and over again for weeks now, Raven, "Beast Boy sounded worried, "Don't you think you should…talk to someone about them? "

Raven narrowed her eyebrows, "What, go to a shrink as if I'm crazy? "She spat angrily. Beast Boy shrunk away a little, "It was just a suggestion, "He said quietly. Raven's hard expression softened, "Yeah, you're right, "She sighed, "I'm, fine, "

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? "Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded again and stood up out of bed, pulling the covers around her body. She grabbed Beast Boy by the arm gently and led him towards the door, "I'm fine, "She said.

Beast Boy stared into her eyes; her expressionless, emotionless eyes. She was a mystery to the boy; and it drew him closer to her every time he stared into those huge, mysterious amethyst eyes. He gulped as Raven slightly pushed him out of her dark room into the lit hallway.

Raven eyed him for a moment, lingering, before she finally shut the door.

Beast Boy stood outside her door a few moments longer. He was about to knock on the door again and insist that he stay with her, but he decided against it. Who knows what Raven would do; cast a spell on him or shove him back into the hallway on his face. He walked down the hallway slowly, away from Raven's room and into his own.

Raven slumped against the door, pulling the covers around her tighter. The darkness was comforting, even if she was alone. Alone.

Suddenly, she felt an itching sensation on her right palm, and she scratched it. As she did, it turned into a burning sensation. She held in a yelp as she pulled her right arm from under the blanket, her fist balled up. Her whole arm was shaking; the pain was too real.

She slowly opened her palm, and she pulled the blanket to her face, sobbing as quietly as she could.

Etched in her skin, with fresh blood trickling down, was the symbol; the symbol.

The symbol of her father; Trigon.

The laughter of that little girl was burned into her brain, "She…was me, "She choked on her tears, "She can't be me, "

"_No, I'm the evil you, "_A voice in her head said, _"And you can NEVER get rid of me, "_

Raven buried her head into her blankets and cried.

* * *

**Once again, I'm not so sure if I should just continue with this story or not, I'm not a very skilled Teen Titans fanfic writer at the moment. **

**R&amp;R with your own opinion **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	2. Her Name

**Finally updating. Enjoy**

* * *

Raven sat at the breakfast table the next morning, sipping her favorite tea and cowering in her cloak. She pulled her hood over her head extra tight, and the only part of her body you would see was her thin, pale hand holding onto her tea.

The night before had been extremely harsh. Raven had been experiencing those dreams for some time now, and the only one who knew was Beast Boy.

She sat alone; Starfire had gone out with Robin into Jump City, Cyborg was repairing his T-Car, and Beast Boy was most likely playing his video games, locked up in his room.

Raven was so tired; tired of waking up in the middle of the night, screaming and begging for her life to an evil entity in her only to realize she was alone, and that the evil was in her head.

Raven stood up and placed her empty cup in the sink, floating back to her room. She pulled out her right hand and stared into the mark etched in her skin. Dried blood was smeared all over, and she desperately had tried to remove it. But, it seemed to be connected to her gash as well, and every time she tried to clean it, a sharp pain would escalate from her hand and crawl up her arm, soon infecting her entire body. Raven gave up and allowed the dried blood to stay. At least it wasn't that much.

"Raven, "

Raven whirled around to find Beast Boy. She pulled her sleeves down further, hiding her hand with her cloak as extra coverage, "Beast Boy, I didn't see you, "

"Are you okay? "He asked, soon approaching her. Raven floated a little higher to match his height.

Over the years, Beast Boy had thoroughly matured and grown. He was now at 6'0, with his green body toned from carrying heavy things when morphed. His green hair had stayed around the same. His was thin as well, but not gangly. His one sharp tooth could still be visible from his lips.

Raven had also matured, but in different ways. She hadn't grown, and she hadn't allowed her hair to grow, but she was far wiser than she had been many years ago. Although, she did have her moments, such as the night before, when she was just torn and broken.

"Yes Beast Boy, I am, "Raven rubbed her eyes with her wounded hand and started to float away. Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Let's go somewhere, "He said suddenly, as if the idea had just come to him, which it probably had. Raven eyed him, "Why? "She asked, landing on her feet. She had to look up at him, she was nearly a whole foot shorter.

"Let's go to the carnival or something, see a movie, "He suggested. When Raven gave him a look of judgement, he rolled his eyes, "Anything to get you outta the house, Rae, "He started to pull at her arm, her right arm, venturing down to her hand. Terrified that he's feel the wound, she quickly pulled away.

"Fine, let's go, "She mumbled, headed for the elevator. Beast Boy smirked and followed her.

* * *

The two walked down the sidewalk together. Well, Beast Boy walked. Raven floated beside him, covered by her cloak. It was a hot summer's day, Beast Boy was sweating, and Raven was dying inside the heat of her cloak.

"Rae, aren't you hot? "He asked, wiping sweat from his brow. Raven shrugged absently, "No, "She muttered, but in truth, she was more the hot. She was on fire.

"So, what do you wanna do? "He asked. Raven shrugged again, "I thought you had this all planned out; you did ask me after all, "She smirked a little, but it was hidden by her hood. Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah, but I'd like your opinion too, ya know, "

Raven only remained silent.

"How bout we head over to the park? "He asked. Raven nodded. She was grabbed by the arm, this time the left one, and was hauled down the sidewalk by an eager Beast Boy. She tried to wriggle away from his grasp, but the green changeling held on fast, "C'mon, we gotta hurry before it gets too hot, "He said, now dragging a small Raven behind him.

The park was bustling with people; adults were jogging along the sidewalk track, little kids played with dogs and outdoor equipment. No one paid any mind to the large green man and a small, cloaked girl.

Finally, he dropped her arm, causing her to fall, "We're here! "He said.

"I can see that, "Raven replied weakly, slowly standing. She then took to hovering again.

Beast Boy got down on all fours and morphed into a dog; a green dog with floppy ears. He pulled at Raven's cloak and whined. Raven rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy, I'm not going to play with you. "

Beast Boy whined even louder, now crouched down and making huge puppy eyes at her; pleading and loving. Raven felt her face grow warm underneath her cloak, and it wasn't from the heat.

"Alright, fine, "Raven groaned. She picked up a nearby stick and waved it in the air. Beast Boy perked up and she threw it, Beast Boy in pursuit. She floated towards a tree and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest.

The green dog approached her, crouched down on all fours, and morphed back into a human. Beast Boy sat beside her, "Hey, are you tired? "He asked.

"Yeah, "

"How could you be? You didn't even do anything! "He laughed.

"I threw the stick, "

"Once! "

Raven sighed, "I'm still tired, "

"You didn't sleep last night, did you? "Beast Boy said worriedly. Raven looked at him, his face full of concern. She brushed it off, "I'm fine, "

"Why are you wearing your cloak? "He asked pulling the hood off, revealing Raven's head of purple hair. She gave a squeaking sound and pulled it back up, seemingly embarrassed, "I'm cold, "She lied.

"Raven, "He gave her a look. She tried to play it off, but he wasn't letting her, "I would prefer you taking it off, I can tell you're about to pass out. "

Raven sighed, _'Is it that obvious?' _she thought to herself.

Finally, she obliged, and she slowly slid the cloak off of her. She wore her everyday outfit; a long-sleeved leotard and purple shoes, her pale legs fully visible. Her short hair was a little messy from the hood, and the cuffs on her sleeves were rolled down, over her hands.

'_She looks so beautiful.' _Beast Boy thought, admiring his longtime friend. Raven caught him staring and smirked. Beast Boy blushed and turned away, "Is that better? "He asked. Raven had to agree, "Yes, "She said, taking in the breeze that cooled her off.

They sat there in silence, watching as other kids played.

Suddenly, they both felt their T-Phones buzz. Raven picked hers up first. It was Robin.

"**Guys, we need you, now! "**He said over the speaker. He sounded strained and burdened, "Rob, what's wrong? "Raven asked, concerned.

"**Slade is back, "**Robin said, dead serious, **"We're near the mall. Hurry! "**And he clicked off.

Raven felt her breath shorten. She grabbed her cloak and pulled it over her, fastening it shut, "Let's go, "

* * *

The pair made their way across Jump Street towards the mall. Raven flew at a fast rate while Beast Boy flew next to her as an eagle; quick and agile. They could hear the sounds of Robin's battle cries and Starfire's energized starbolts rattle the city.

"We have to hurry! "Raven called out to Beast Boy, who only squawked in response.

Raven turned her head for a mere second to look at Beast Boy when she felt a huge force hit her, sending her down. She felt the object that had hit her; it was a body. Inspecting it as they fell, she realized it was Starfire.

"Starfire? "Raven pushed the girl off of her as they collided with a building rooftop. Struggling to sit up, she pulled at Starfire's hair, causing the alien princess to cry out in agony. Starfire staggered up.

"Raven! "She gasped, crawling towards her friend. She threw her arms around her, "Thank you for coming! Robin is fighting the Slade at the moment, and the block called Cinderblock has joined in, "She sighed, "Cinderblock threw me, "

"Yes, I can tell, "Raven cracked her back as she struggled to stand. Starfire hovered in the air, now unfazed, and pulled Raven up. "We must join Robin and Cyborg. I presume Beast Boy has already joined? "Starfire helped Raven into a hovering position before the two took off.

They flew over the battle scene: Cyborg was fist-fighting a gigantic stone creature, obviously Cinderblock. Robin and Beast Boy were taking care of Slade, who was blocking their hits with ease. Raven grabbed Starfire by the arm, "I'll go with Cyborg, you help Robin and Beast Boy! "She said. Starfire nodded and took off, throwing a few starbolts Slade's way.

Raven swooped down next to Cyborg, who crashed Cinderblock into the ground, "Well Rae, nice to see you, "He commented, punching Cinderblock square in the face, "How was your date with BB? "He gave Raven a sly smile, "He was telling me all about it, "

"It was NOT a date, "She said sharply, telepathically picking up a car and throwing it onto a weak Cinderblock, who gave a defeated groan before going limp under the car's weight.

"Sure it wasn't, "Cyborg gave her a wink, and she rolled her eyes.

"_He can see you. "_The evil voice in her head said. _"I seem to be a frequent visitor, what can you call me? "_It asked in a mocking tone.

Raven sneered to herself and turned around. Yards away from her, fighting off three Titans, was Slade. His eyes were on her.

"_Ooooh, I like the name…Ieazabel. Do you know what that means? "_

"No, "Raven said hoarsely, getting ready to fight Slade. "No what? "Cyborg asked. He had heard her. But she didn't reply, "Rae? "

"Not now, Cyborg, "Raven hissed, her eyes glowing a dark black. Cyborg backed away a little, sensing the tension in her body.

"_C'mon, I know you want to know. "_The voice, Ieazabel, was laughing at Raven, "Shut up! "Raven hissed out loud, earning a confused look from Cyborg.

"Well, well, well, "

It was a horrible voice. It was forever etched into Raven's mind.

Slade.

"What do you want, Slade? "Raven hovered higher in the air, balling her hands up. Black magic circled her fists, creating electrifying energy. Starfire weakly hovered behind Slade, aiming for him. However, once she shot a starbolt, he quickly dodged it and grabbed ahold of a piece of metal. He threw it and it hit her right in the chest, sending her down onto an even weaker Robin.

"You're different than the last time we met, "Slade noticed, "Less…evil, "He smirked, "I can see you've been keeping it well contained, "

"_He already knows, "_Ieazabel smirked, _"Do you still want to know my name's meaning? "_

"Not now, "Raven said under her breath, but Slade heard her, "I can see she taunts you very well, "He laughed dryly.

"Who is she? "Beast Boy asked.

"What do you want? "Raven called out, ignoring her friend. Slade took a few steps closer to her, and she to him. They were now only a few feet from each other, Raven towering over Slade with her magic.

"Why, I want you of course, "Slade replied simply, "But for my own agenda, not for your father's, "

"_Well, well, father really must have hurt him, "_Ieazabel noted, _"But he's very smart. I like him. "_

"Nobody cares about you, Ieazabel, "Raven replied a little too loud.

"You even gave her a name! "Slade laughed in disbelief, "She must be really convincing, "

Raven gave in; "No, she named herself. She's very pushy, "Raven cracked her knuckles with a squeeze of her fists, "But I'm not letting her take over; not again. Not ever, "

"You're demonic side is more powerful than you think, "Slade said, "Do you really think you can contain it? "

"I can try, "Raven said through gritted teeth, "I will always try. "

"_There it is. My name. Ieazabel. Demon. "_

"Demon, "Raven cracked a smiled, "How ironic. "

"Very, "Slade said, and their fight began. Raven picked up a car and hurled it at Slade, who dodged it with ease. He then jumped into the air and landed a blow, only for it to be deflected by Raven.

"You're very good, "He said, "Perfect. Ieazabel should be better, "

"_I am. "_

"SHUT UP! "Raven screamed to the air, grabbing Slade by the arm. She tossed him over her, and he landed into the cement with a bone-breaking thud. He, however, was unfazed, and slowly began to sit up.

Raven was battling the demon inside her. She sank to her knees, grabbing her head with her hands and screaming into the ground: "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! "

"_Darling Raven, you know I can't do that. "_Ieazabel replied, her voice dripping with sarcastic sympathy, _"I'm like your sister, your younger sister, of course. Ieazabel and Raven, the two perfect daughters of Trigon. "_

"He's not my father anymore, "Raven said in anger. Her four comrades watched in fear as she crouched low onto the ground, but they had no idea what do to. Starfire made the first move by blasting Slade with more starbolts, sending him back down. Cyborg readied his blaster, prepared to strike Slade.

"You will never be my sister, "Raven whispered. She then began to scream…in pain.

"RAVEN! "Beast Boy yelled, running over to her. However, Slade had recovered and grabbed Beast Boy by the collar, tossing him to the side.

Raven felt her whole body burn as a terrible itching sensation started in her back. Slade loomed over her, grabbing her leotard and ripping the back. A huge gash was left in her outfit as he watched in curiosity as the etching in her back deepened.

The other Titans watched in horror.

Being written in her back was another symbol; blood dripping down. Raven felt another one being drawn in on her other palm. The pain was killing her; she didn't know how much she could take before passing out. It felt as if a blade was being slowly pulled through her skin, plunging itself deeper and deeper into her flesh as more blood oozed out.

"No, this can't be…, "She groaned, trying to stand. Her legs wobbled and threatened to give way the pain.

"Oh no, you're only going to tire more, "Slade said with fake pity, "Don't worry, Ieazabel will take the pain away. "

He reached down to touch the back of her head.

"_One touch and one chant, I'll be free, "_Ieazabel said dreamily, _"Free. "_

"No, "Raven whispered, turning around to meet Slade's gaze. He gave her a wryly smile as he leaned in closer. Raven sucked in a breath, "She can't be free... she's not real, "Raven tried to rationalize everything, "She's just in my head, she's just in my head. "But the laughs from Ieazabel forced her to accept that Ieazabel was real, and she could be free. Slade gave her a sickening look, "You'll be mine to use, Raven. "

Raven coughed up some blood, her pale lips stained with the dark red liquid. She wiped it away with her hand. Cyborg sent a blast to Slade, who was unfazed. Slade turned around for a mere second to pick up a piece of metal and hit Cyborg with it, who was trying to land a blow with his fists. Cyborg went down with a blow to his head. Robin tried to reach Raven, only to be thrown to the side by Slade. Starfire was ready to shoot more starbolts until Robin collided with her again.

"Slade, "Raven choked, "I won't let you win this. "

"Oh, dear Raven, "Slade chuckled, "I already have. "

* * *

**Yeah, cliffhangers. This story is gonna be full of them. **

**R&amp;R **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	3. Explaining Things

**So I'm finally updating after a long time... almost a month? I don't know, I lost track of time. **

* * *

"RAVEN! "

Beast Boy hurled himself at Slade before her could even lay a finger on her. He had taken the shape of a lion; fierce and protective. Starfire was next, shooting as many starbolts as she possibly could. Cyborg let loose his strongest sonic blast at Slade, earning a downfall from the villain.

Robin was next, pulling out his staff and taking a few swings at the villain. Slade regained his composure and grabbed the staff, flinging it and Robin to the side. Starfire had to defend her boyfriend, and swooped down, ready for a fight.

However, Slade was a little quicker, and grabbed Starfire by her long, red hair and flung her away, landing right on top of Robin.

"N-no, "Raven gasped, grabbing onto Beast Boy's mane, "You have to leave! "She insisted. The pain in her right palm was killing her. Her back felt as if she'd been dipped in fire.

"Raven, we aren't going to leave you, "Beast Boy said, changing back into his human form. He was crouched down, level with Raven, who was laying down, unable to stand, "We can't leave you. We defeated him once, we can do it again, "

"No, Beast Boy, "Raven sighed, putting her head down.

"_Such a pity he has to die. I know he loves you. "_Ieazabel smirked. She was taunting Raven yet again. Raven frowned, which made Beast Boy think she was angry at him.

While the other three Titans held off Slade, Beast Boy managed to ask a question, "Raven, what's going on with you? Who do you keep talking to? "He gazed into Raven's eyes, searching for his answer.

Raven sighed, "She's the evil in me, "She whispered, "She's the evil manifested into a form; the form of a girl. "Raven felt helpless, "She's strong, very strong. She's stronger than my own emotions, "

Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get rid of her…together, "

"_He's very hopeful, "_Ieazabel commented, _"But do you really think you can get rid of me? "_

Raven cringed at the question. She didn't know if she could.

Beast Boy pulled Raven up, picking her up bridal style. She yelped at the touch of him along her back, but she bit back tears. Robin saw from his position a few feet away from Slade that Beast Boy was ready to take off.

He made a motion towards the other three. They immediately understood. Starfire swooped down and picked up Cyborg, carrying him away. Robin cartwheeled into the shadows of an alleyway, climbing up the ladder to the roof. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl and flew away, Raven in his clutches. Slade watched the Titans retreat and made no move to follow. He only smiled evilly, "They think they can escape fate, "He said, "How adorable. "

* * *

Raven woke up in the infirmary. She was lying on her stomach on a white bed. She pushed herself up with her arms and rolled over onto her back, feeling no pain now. What she could feel were the bandages that covered her back and chest, and on both her palms. She rubbed her eyes, and her vision cleared. She turned to her left; slouched down on a chair was Beast Boy.

_"Wakey, wakey princess, "_Ieazabel cooed. Raven groined, now trying to sit up. This caught the attention of Beast Boy, who glanced up at her. Realizing she was awake, he stood up and helped her sit up.

"Hey, how ya feeling? "He asked soothingly. Raven groined in response. Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah, I bet you're feeling that way. "

There was an awkward moment of silence.

_"You both are so awkward, "_Ieazabel commented. Raven cringed at the voice in her head. Ieazabel was getting old, really old. It was driving Raven insane of course, she didn't tell Beast Boy this. She didn't want him to worry over her.

"Is something wrong? "Beast Boy asked, sensing Raven's hostility. Raven only shook her head, "Nothing, Beast Boy, "She replied simply.

The door opened and Starfire hovered in, "Raven, you are awake! "She chirped happily, darting over to hug her friend. Raven yelped under Starfire's huge bear hug and tried to push the alien princess off of her, "Yeah, I'm awake, "Raven said. Next in came Cyborg and Robin, "Finally girl, I thought you'd never wake up! "Cyborg joked, relieved to see Raven moving.

"Well, here I am, "Raven retorted, trying to go along with Cyborg, who was trying to keep the mood light. The mood, however, wasn't light at all. It was filled with questions and uncertainty.

"How're you feeling? "Robin asked, his voice serious. Raven shrugged, "I'm fine. "

_"No you're not. "_

Raven forced out a smile despite what the demon in her head said. Starfire grabbed her hand, "What happened out there while we battled with Slade? "She asked. Raven sighed. How could she tell her friends this?

"I want you all to know something, "Raven said.

_"Ooooh, this should be interesting. "_

"There's something inside me, "Raven said a little louder than she anticipated. She took a breath and spoke again, "The evil in me never left, "She whispered, "It just took on another form. I thought I had it under control, but I'm not strong enough, "Raven signed.

_"You're right, "_Ieazabel said, _"You'll never be truly strong enough to control me. "_

"What does this evil want? "Starfire asked. Her green eyes flickered with worriment.

"She just wants to get out, "Raven said, "Get out of my head and be real, a real person. "

"Wait, she? "Cyborg arched an eyebrow, "This thing is a girl? And what would Slade want with you and this evil? "This made Robin arch and eyebrow as will; he had a familiar question. What did Slade want with Raven? Was this Trigon all over again?

"Slade has his own agenda, "Raven said, assuring that it had nothing to do with her demonic father, "But, I'm sure that Ieazabel has something to do with my father. Slade just wants more power. Ieazabel wants more than that. "

_"Raven, you're so right. "_

Raven leaned her head against the bedframe and inhaled deeply. This was really getting on her nerves. Couldn't this demon stay quiet for five minutes?

"What is going to happen to us, to you? "Starfire asked. Beast Boy got a look of fear in his eyes. What would happen to Raven?

Raven only gave a wry smile and said: "Nothing will happen to me. This thing in me can't stay strong forever. We'll figure this out. "Her mature outlook on this situation was ironic; deep down she was absolutely terrified. Nothing could calm her, keep her soothed. All she could think about was her talk with Slade.

"Has Slade tried anything yet? "She asked.

"Not yet, "Robin replied, "As far as we know, he could be anywhere. He hasn't made himself apparent to us since a few hours ago. "

"That's a good thing, right? "Beast Boy asked, getting into the conversation. Raven shrugged, "At least he's not knocking down our door; he does know where we live. "

"Every villain knows where we live, "Cyborg muttered.

_"You're friends really care about you. "_Ieazabel said.

Raven ignored her. For a second, Raven thought that maybe this whole thing was a dream, maybe she was just imagining that there was a person inside her head talking to her, giving her nightmares and causing her to almost be killed in a street. But it was all too real to be a dream.

_"You should have let Slade set me free, "_Ieazabel said, _"You should have been smart, Raven, "_

"I can't let you go, "Raven whispered to herself. Only Beast Boy heard her, "What? "He asked.

Raven looked at him and shook her head, "Nothing, Best Boy, "She said. Beast Boy looked at her for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should try and get the truth from her. Instead, he grabbed her pale, fragile hand and squeezed it, "We're gonna help you, Raven. We'll keep you safe, "

Beast Boy and the other's left Raven alone at her request. Alone in the infirmary, it was just her and her demon.

_"You're so stupid Raven, "_Ieazabel said, "_You'd really put your friends at harm for your own needs? "_

"Shut up, "Raven hissed, "If you really are apart of me, then you'll know why I need you, "Raven clenched her fists and signed, "I don't want you, but I have to have you, "The thought of being stuck with annoying voice in her head forever made Raven want to die.

_"Well I don't want to stay with you, "_Ieazabel said, _"Maybe if you were smart, you'd realize you have to let me go, "_

"I don't have to, and I won't, "Raven whispered. Tears fell from her eyes and onto the white sheets, "You're a pest, "

_"But I'm your pest, "_

"That's what kills me. "

* * *

**So this is a very short chapter. It's not very good since I haven't really been working on this as much as I should have, but it's something. **

**Xoxoxo, queen**


	4. Raven's Books

**Finally updating guys**

* * *

Raven spent most of her time sleeping. Ieazabel was kind enough to leave her alone, but in truth, she was also drained. Ieazabel was a part of Raven; whatever happened to Raven happened to Ieazabel.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were in living room, contemplating what they should do. They had already gotten into several arguments on the matter, unable to figure out their next plan of attack.

"We must find the Slade, "Starfire said, "He will come here and hurt Raven and all of us. "

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do about Raven? "Cyborg asked, "She's dying in there-, "

"RAVEN IS DYING?! "Starfire gasped, her eyes widening and her mouth forming a perfect 'o'. Cyborg mentally slapped himself, "No, no, she's just hurting. It's a figure of speech, "

This calmed Starfire down some, but the tension was still in the room.

"How can we help her? "Beast Boy asked, sounding defeated, "She's Raven; one of the strongest people on this team. If she can't control it…who can? "

The room went silent.

"Well, we have to focus on Slade right now, "Robin said after a moment, "Raven seems fine, even if she is faking her wellness. Raven is strong, "He wanted to believe she could take this, "She'll figure something out. This demon-Ieazabel-doesn't seem strong enough to take over Raven. "

"Yes, although she is apparently driving Raven to the craziness, "Starfire put in, "I do not wish to see Raven like this. "

"Well then someone has to think of something, 'cause I got nothing, "Cyborg said, putting his head on his hands. The room was silent yet again, no body had any ideas.

"Starfire and I will look into Raven's room, "Beast Boy offered suddenly, the idea coming to him, "We'll read some of her books. Something in there has to have a solution to this. "

"Robin and I will keep watch on the scanners, "Cyborg added. Robin only nodded gravely, "Be careful in Raven's room; god knows what she'll do to you if she finds out you're in there. "

Beast Boy nodded. He and Starfire entered the elevator and were soon on the sleeping floor, where most of the Titan's rooms were located. Hers was located to the left of them.

Beast Boy touched the door to Raven's room and it opened up, the mechanical engine whirring, breaking an awkward silence. Raven's room could be a scary place to be, if you weren't prepared properly.

Inside, it was dark. Raven loved purple; everything in her room was a deep purple. It was neat and tidy, nothing out of place. The bed was made, the curtains were drawn, shielding the room from any sunlight. She had a deep purple MacBook lying on the desk with all her pens and paper neatly organized on top.

"Where should we look first? "Starfire asked. Beast Boy looked around, "Check all the shelves, look for any books, "He answered. Starfire nodded and floated away.

Beast Boy headed to one bookshelf overflowing with books. He picked them up one by one and read the front covers; 'Dead Walker', 'Necromancy', the list went on and on.

"Beast Boy! "

Starfire startled him. He walked over to her, "What is it? "He asked. She showed him a book, "Look, what is this? It has no name. "

Beast boy took the book from her. It was a leather-bound book with thin sheets of paper inside. There was a strap that was sewn onto the back cover and tied to the front cover, keeping the entire book shut. It wasn't anything special; it looked like something you could buy at Half-Prices Books or the 99 cents store.

Beast Boy undid the knot and opened it. The pages were flimsy and full of curvy, loopy handwriting.

Beast Boy read the first line on the first page: 'Dear Diary…, '

"Whoa! Star, this isn't a book, it's a diary, "He sounded amazed, "It's Raven's diary, "

"Ah! Beast Boy! "Starfire lunged for the book, but Beast Boy was quicker and backed up, pulling the book into him "We cannot read that! That is Raven's privacy! "She exclaimed.

"We need to know, Star! "Beast Boy shot back, "She might have written something down that could help up. "

Starfire didn't like the idea of looking into Raven's personal belongings, but she did want to help her friend. Starfire landed on her feet and looked at Beast Boy grimly, "Very well, but only look for what we need. "

"I'll try, "Beast Boy muttered, "But there are a lot of pages in this book. "

Starfire and Beast Boy had moved from Raven's room to Beast Boy's. Beast Boy had skimmed through the diary only to realize that none of the dates were current. It was a past diary. They unearthed several more scattered around the room. They categorized each book by dates, and then took to reading them in the messy room that belonged to Beast Boy.

They had collected a total of seven diaries, each containing two hundred full pages. Sometimes an entry was one page long, other times they were four or five pages long.

"I didn't know Raven liked to write so much, "Beast Boy commented.

"I didn't know Raven expressed her utmost feelings to inanimate objects such as books, "Starfire said, "She writes a lot about her past in the older ones, and more of us in the newer ones. But I have found nothing on the matter at hand! "She sounded discouraged.

"Hey, listen to this, "Beast Boy said. He had picked up the sixth diary. The first date was written over a year ago, "Raven's talking about Ieazabel, "

"Really? "Starfire put down the fifth book and listened intently to Beast Boy.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Last night I had a horrible dream. I was falling and I couldn't fly to save myself. I kept falling into this black abyss. Then, I heard a voice; a girl's voice. She was saying something I couldn't understand, but I could hear her. I couldn't see her. She was singing or chanting. I woke up at three in the morning petrified. "_

"Raven has been dreaming about Ieazabel for over a year, "Beast Boy whispered, "I only knew about the nightmares a few weeks ago, when she would wake up screaming. "

"She didn't seem to realize who was in the dream, "Starfire noted.

"Ieazabel must've not been as strong as she is now, but what could give her strength? "Beast Boy scratched his head. He went on a couple pages and read again:

"_Dear Diary, _

_I couldn't sleep at all last night. All I could hear were voices…, "_The entry went on five more pages, getting into full detail of a dream filled with children's laughter and a girl's voice chanting nonsense.

"Ieazabel has been here longer than we thought, "Starfire said, "But why would she only reveal herself to Raven now? "

"Maybe it's part of her plan, whatever that is, "Beast Boy shrugged, but it didn't feel right.

Starfire felt the same, "Slade said that he was there for Raven under his own agenda, correct? "Starfire asked. Beast Boy nodded grimly, "Yeah, something like that. Do you think he's trying to trick us, make us believe he wants Raven for himself? Do you think that maybe…, "

"…that perhaps Trigon has decided to take Raven away? "Starfire's words burned Beast Boy's ears; he refused to hear anything of Raven being taken away. What happened before was too terrible…when the world nearly ended. When Raven was missing. When time stopped.

"We won't let that happen, if it does, "Beast Boy said firmly, "Raven will be fine. She has us. "

Starfire smiled as Beast Boy stood up. She admired his courage, "C'mon, I don't want to sit here anymore. Let's go, "He said.

Starfire nodded and floated away with him out of the door of Beast Boy's smelly room.

They left the seventh book behind.

* * *

"How has the hunt for Slade been going? "Starfire asked once they'd entered the main room. Robin was at the computer, doing a scan of the city, while Cyborg was busy eating in the kitchen.

"So far, I haven't found anything, "Robin replied, "I've checked only half the city; but he has to be here somewhere, "The main computer could find anyone at will, but with so much land to cover, it was easy to understand why it was taking so long. Robin hated to wait, but he had no choice.

"I found a lot of stuff, "Cyborg said with a full mouth of chips. He smiled at Starfire and Beast Boy, who shot him a look. Robin stopped typing to roll his eyes. He turned to the duo, "How was the search in Raven's room? "

"Not bad, "Beast Boy stretched, "We found some of Raven's diaries-"

"It is upsetting to admit we read them, but it was for the good of Raven, "Starfire said, a little too dramatic about the whole privacy thing. She drifted towards the couch where her pet moth larva, Silkie, was rolling around contently, dying for Starfire's attention. She scratched his belly and he gave out a soft purr-like noise, "I would take it back if I could but-, "

"And we found out that Raven has been seeing Ieazabel for over a year now in her dreams, "Beast Boy finished, cutting her off, "We don't know why Ieazabel made herself known now. "

Cyborg stood up from the refrigerator, "Maybe we should ask Raven, since ya know, this demon is inside her head, "He offered his ideas, throwing some Skittles in his mouth, "Hey those were mine! "Beast Boy launched into attack mode, jumping on him and trying to pry the bag away. Starfire only rolled her eyes, "That's not a good idea, "Robin said, "Right now, she needs to rest. "He turned to Starfire, "Anything else? "

"She draws her power from something, we do not know what, "Starfire hung her head in disappointment. Silkie began to comfort his guardian by rubbing his slimy head against her arms, prompting her to pet him some more. Robin scratched his chin, "Interesting. Slade might know more about this, if we could find him..., "

Suddenly, as if on cue, the alarm began to ring. Robin whirled around, his attention towards the screen. An image of Slade passed across, "Slade's attacking the library! "Robin reported, "That's kind of…strange. "

"Maybe it's because of Raven, "Beast Boy said, hopping off of Cyborg's back and tossing a few Skittles in his mouth, "You know, she likes libraries, "

"Hmm, "Robin thought of the possibility, "Well, we need to get over there now, "

"I shall stay with Raven, "Starfire offered. Robin nodded and she bolted away to the infirmary while the remaining three Titans hopped into the T-Car and zoomed away, Cyborg still munching on a corndog he'd fished from the freezer.

* * *

"They're going after him, "

Raven could hear the sirens in the infirmary, the loud noise blared in her ears.

"_But they'll never catch him, "_Ieazabel smirked, _"He's far better than all of you combined, "_

"How would you know? You're just inside my head, "Raven shot back angrily, clenching the sheets in her fists, _"Raven, I know far more than you think I do. "_

Raven hated knowing that Ieazabel was right…even though she was also wrong.

"No, you don't, "Raven muttered, "You know just as much as I do…because you're me. "

"_I'm a better you. "_

"You haven't even been able to materialize in this world yet, "Raven shot back. Although Ieazabel didn't have a face, Raven could picture her cowering back, _"I will be when I'm out of your hell of a head. "_

"And I can't allow that, "Raven said, leaning back.

"_But you will. Because if you don't, you know Slade will not stop until you do, Raven, "_Ieazabel seemed content with teasing Raven, trying to get her to break. But Raven wasn't so easily moved.

"If it costs me my life to keep you from getting out, fine, "Raven snarled, "But I will never let you go, "

"_Nobody likes someone who clings, "_

"Funny, because all this time, YOU'VE been clinging to ME. "Raven said haughtily. Suddenly, there was a swoosh of air, and Starfire was hovering a few feet away, "Raven, you are well? "She asked. Raven smiled weakly and nodded, "Yes, Starfire, I'm fine, "

"The boys have gone to find Slade, "Starfire informed her, "They will defeat him, "Starfire felt a little uneasy being in Raven's presence after she had so daringly read her diaries aloud with Beast Boy. In the diaries Starfire had read, they were about Raven's feelings during her adolescence, such as feelings towards a mother Starfire never knew about and a world filled with strange things that frightened Starfire. In the older diaries, Raven seemed a lot happier. She described the world around her as beautiful. In the fifth one, everything was bleaker and sadder.

"I don't know about that, "Raven contradicted, "Slade can be hard to handle. "

"But Beast Boy will stop him if Robin and Cyborg do not, "Starfire assured her. Raven blushed a little, "Beast Boy? "

"Yes! Surely you can tell that he cares about you, "Starfire said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it was, but Raven still felt embarrassed about her feelings towards the beast of a boy.

_"This chick is so annoying, "_Ieazabel said, _"She's always too happy for me. "_

Raven was about to retort something back aloud, but stopped herself when she remembered Starfire was in the room with her. Starfire sense the tension in Raven's body, "Does she... bother you a lot? "Starfire asked.

_"Boy is she clueless, "_

"Yes, she does, "Raven replied, "Very much so. "

"Why does she feel the need to hurt people? "Starfire asked. Raven sighed a little, "Because that's all she is Starfire, she's evil. She's bad. "

"But not everyone has to be bad, not even this demon, "Starfire objected, "She can be good..., "

_"Never gonna happen sweetheart, "_

"Let's just say she's... not very fond of the idea, "Raven replied gently. Starfire sighed this time, "Why does this have to be so very complicated? "She asked, but she wasn't looking for an answer. She already knew the answer.

_"She's kind of cute, in a naïve way. Too bad she has to die sometime. "_Ieazabel was trying to bait Raven into speaking to her, but Raven did not. Instead, she glanced out the window at the sea, leading up to the edge of the city. She wondered where the rest of the Titans were, but most importantly, she thought about Beast Boy.

And she worried that he might not be strong enough to help her.

* * *

**This one is a little longer than my last one, after so long of not updating. **

**Xoxo, queen**


	5. Library Troubles

**Updating guys**

* * *

People were swarming out of the library by the time the Titans got there. Beast Boy hopped out of the car and raced towards the action. A woman ran into him, fear in her eyes. "Please, my son is in there! "She sobbed, "Everyone pushed me out, I couldn't reach him! "

"I'll get him back for you, "Beast Boy promised. He pushed her aside and continued to run towards the library. The woman was still screaming behind him.

Robin and Cyborg were on either side of Beast Boy. There were cop cars everywhere. There were a few squads standing by every entrance, ready to barge in and fire at the criminal inside.

Beast Boy pushed his way past the police officers, who recognized the Titans and did not try to protest against them.

Beast Boy opened the door a crack and peeked inside. He couldn't see anything; it was dark, "Guys, I can't see anything from here, "He announced, "I'm going in. Wait for my signal, "He turned to Robin, who simply nodded.

Beast Boy shapeshifted into a small mouse and shimmied through the crack in the door. Inside, books had been scattered everywhere. The lights must've all been broken; shards of glass were in small piles all over the floor. Beast Boy could hear books being thrown around towards the back. Quickly, he scurried over to where the commotion was in the back.

Slade was rummaging through the books on the shelves, "Where are you? "He muttered to himself. Beast Boy was hidden in the shadows, watching Slade search. _What is he looking for? _Beast Boy thought.

Beast Boy glanced at a sign that was hanging above the shelves. It was labeled 'history'.

_Why would Slade be looking through the history section of a library? _

Beast Boy crawled behind a nearby bookshelf and silently shapeshifted back into his human form. He crouched low, watching Slade's every move.

Slade continued to search, paying no attention to anything else, until he finally let out a victorious yell, "I found it! "He said in a raspy voice. He held a book in his hand. It looked like any other book there in the library. Beast Boy strained to read it, leaning out a little against the empty bookshelf.

Suddenly, the bookshelf fell under the force of Beast Boy. Beast Boy froze in his position, holding his breath. _Uh oh… _

Slade whirled around and narrowed his eye, "Beast Boy…we meet again, "He clicked his tongue, "I thought I'd face you again, "

Beast Boy snapped out of his froze state and got into a fighting position, "I don't know why you're attacking a library, but I'm not gonna let you get out of here, "

"Foolish boy, "Slade spat, "That's all you are, aren't you? A foolish boy…who can't even protect his friend, "Slade had a sinister look in his eye. Beast Boy gave a low growl, "I don't know what you're planning to do with Raven, but you won't get away with it, "

"Funny, she said the same thing, "Slade mused, "She's just like you, or you're just like her. "

"Drop the book, Slade, "Beast Boy said. It sounded weird having to order a top notch criminal like Slade to drop a book in a library, of all places. If it had been in some secret hideout and he was looking for someone's master plans, that would've been different. But a library?

"I bet you're wondering why I'm here, "Slade said, as if he was reading Beast Boy's mind.

"I am, but I don't really care, "Beast boy lied. Slade could see right through him, "Poor Beast Boy, "Slade cooed evilly.

Beast Boy was getting a little agitated, "Just give up, "Beast Boy said. Slade only laughed mockingly, "You must really not know me, huh, "Slade couldn't believe that Beast Boy thought that this would be easy.

"Well, I will tell you this: this isn't an ordinary library book. Oh no, this particular book is from Azarath, "Slade said.

Beast Boy felt that he knew what Azarath was, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He racked his brain for a moment before it clicked.

"Raven was born there, "

"Exactly, "Slade yawned, as if he was bored with Beast Boy. Beast Boy frowned, "Well, so what? "

"This book was dropped here by someone who came not too long ago, but it's never been rented. Why do you think that is? "Slade went on.

"I don't know, "Beast Boy said through gritted teeth.

"This book wasn't meant for any mortal to see, "Slade said, "Only those who are not entirely human, and those who have been cursed with seeing Death, "

"So…Robin can't see it? "Beast Boy felt confused. He shook his head, "Who left that book there? Why? "

Slade gave him a mischievous, "You should ask Raven, perhaps she'll know, "He laughed wickedly, "You're not entirely human, so of course you can see it. However, you don't what this book is used for, "

"No, I don't, so why don't you tell me, "Beast Boy egged him on. Slade seemed like in an explaining mood that day. He seemed to want to tell Beast Boy everything he could, but why?

"This book can be used for summoning, "He then said, "It can be used to extract, to vanquish…and to eliminate, "

"H-how do you know all this? "Beast Boy asked.

"I have friends in many places, "Slade said, "Well, you could call them that. I need this book to retrieve Ieazabel from Raven's mind. I need this book when I attacked you and your friends earlier, but I didn't realize it. Now that I have it, I can properly extract Ieazebl. Once I have, we will be invincible, "

"Well, then you have a few problems, "Beast Boy countered, "You have the Titans to stop you, and Raven. Raven is in full control, "

"Ah, well, that is where you are wrong, "Slade said, "Raven needs Ieazabel more than you think, boy, "

"Raven is strong, "Beast Boy said, but he was trying to assure himself, "Raven can do anything. She can beat you. We will beat you. "He grinned, as if to say that he already knew the future, "ROBIN, CYBORG! "

On cue, Robin and Cyborg burst through the door. Cyborg had his sonic blaster ready and Robin had out his metal staff. They followed the sound of Beast Boy yelling: "You won't get away with this! "To Slade.

Robin attacked first, swinging his staff at Slade. Slade used his arm to block, then quickly grabbed the staff. He flung it and Robin over him. Robin landed behind him.

Cyborg aimed his blaster at Slade and took aim. He shot his square in the chest. Slade went back, dropping the book. Beast Boy took this chance to shapeshift into a cheetah and snatch the book up in his mouth. He took off across the library. He could hear Slade continue to fight off the other two Titans.

Beast Boy dropped the book and shapeshifted back. He carefully opened the book to look at what it really was. Suddenly, he heard whimpering nearby. Beast Boy picked up the book and crawled towards the sound. Crouched under the library computer desks was a small boy of about maybe ten or eleven. He was huddled up, crying into his knees.

"Hey, hey kid, "Beast Boy whispered. The boy looked up, frightened, "No. no, I'm a friend. Your mom asked me to come get you. "Beast Boy assured him.

"My mom sent you? "The boy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm here to get you out. C'mon, we don't have much time-, "Beast Boy felt someone grab onto his arm and fling him backwards. The boy screamed as loudly as he could, "Kid, run! "Beast Boy yelled. He tucked the book against himself while Slade wrangled with him for the book.

The kid cried as he crawled away. Suddenly, he was met by Cyborg, "Hey boy, c'mon, I'll take ya outta here! "Cyborg said, picking the kid up in his arms. The boy clung to Cyborg's enormous arm as he ran for the exit.

Robin round housed Slade, knocking him off of Beast Boy. Beast Boy flung the book at Cyborg while he passed by, "Yo! "He yelled. Slade watched as the book landed in the boy's arm.

Slade prepared to chase after them, but Beast Boy had shapeshifted into a gorilla and landed right on top of him. Cyborg made it out of the library with the kid. He placed him on the ground, "Can I have that book? "He asked. The boy nodded and handed it over, then hugged him tightly, "Tell the green man I said thank you! "He said. A woman rushed up crying and thanked Cyborg before hurrying away with her son.

Cyborg returned to the action.

Slade was still underneath Beast Boy, who had shapeshifted back into human form, when Cyborg got back into the library, book in hand.

"Give me that, "Slade spat, "You idiots don't even know what to do with it, "

"Give you what? "Robin asked. He then eyed the book, "Oh, that? "

"Robin, how can you see that? "Beast Boy asked. Robin gave him a confused look, "Slade said only people who aren't entirely human can see it, "

"And those who have seen Death, "Slade added from his position. He scoffed, "You idiots. "

"Death? "Robin arched his eyebrow, "Just what kind of book is this? "

"I think mutant boy over here can explain, "Slade said. He then pushed Beast Boy off of him and kicked him aside, "I guess I'll have to wait…for now, "Slade's voice was filled with anger, but there was something else there, too.

Slade jumped through a window, breaking the glass, and was gone.

* * *

The Titans returned home with the book.

Starfire was waiting for them in the living room, "Friends, you have returned! "She said with glee. She rushed over to hug them, particularly Robin, and then eyed the book, "What is that? "She asked.

"It's something Slade was gonna use on Raven, "Beast Boy said. He never left the elevator while the other two got off, "I have to see Raven, "He added.

"I do not know, Beast Boy, Raven does not feel well, "Starfire said.

"This is important. "Beast Boy countered. He clicked the elevator button to the infirmary floor, and the doors shut.

Once in the infirmary, he caught sight of Raven, who was sleeping. Her face was pinched up as if she was having a bad dream. Beast Boy came up to her side.

"Raven, "He whispered, gently shaking her, "Raven, wake up. "

Raven's eyes shot open and she bolted up. She was sweating, "Oh, Beast Boy, it's you? "Raven panted. She saw him look at her with worry, "Sorry…just a bad dream. "

"_You wish it was only a dream, "_

Raven sucked in some air, trying to catch her breath, "What is it? "She asked.

"Raven, Slade was looking for this. He said…he could use it to extract Ieazabel from your mind, "Beast Boy said, showing her the book. Raven's heart stopped.

"_Well, well, looks like Slade is human; he's made a few mistakes, "_Ieazabel said, sounding displeased.

"T-this book isn't supposed to be here, "Raven muttered. She took the book in her hands and shuddered as a chill went up her spine, "This book wasn't meant for use, it's far too dangerous, "

"Raven, I don't know how I can help, "Beast Boy said, "What can I do to help you? "

Raven sighed, "I don't know, Beast Boy. I don't think you can. "

Beast Boy slammed his fist into a nearby wall, cracking the plaster, "That's a load of crap! "He yelled, causing Raven to jump, "You sound like you're giving up, you can't give up! "He pleaded.

Raven looked at him with scared eyes, "I don't know what I can do, Beast Boy, other than keep her contained. "

"Isn't there a way to get rid of her? "Beast Boy asked, "To make her disappear? "

"Possibly, "Raven began, but she shook her head, "But it's impossible, "

"No, it's not, "Beast Boy's ears perked up. He got closer to Raven, "Tell me Raven, I want to help you, "He pleaded again, "I-I can't lose you…, "

"Beast Boy, "Raven sighed, "It would be extremely dangerous, "

"I don't care! "Beast Boy said.

Raven gave him a look, "The only solution I can think of is…going to my father. Or, maybe, we could go to Azarath…but they would only point us to Trigon anyways. "

"I'll do whatever it takes, "Beast Boy said, "We can go to Azarath, "

"No way, you can't get there by yourself. You need me. An I'm…I'm too weak to travel that far. And I'm too weak to get to my father. "Raven touched Beast Boy's face, "I know you want to help, but all you can do right now is protect me from Slade. "

"_You see how much he loves you? "_

The word 'love' made Raven's heart flutter, but she didn't show it.

Beast Boy closed his eyes for a moment, "Fine, "He said, reopening them, "Okay, we'll protect you from Slade, "

"Thank you, "Raven smiled weakly. Beast Boy couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning to leave. Raven felt her face grow warm.

"_He loves you, "_

"I know, "Raven answered, finally, after Beast Boy had left, "And I can't let him do this, "

Meanwhile, Beast Boy stood outside the infirmary door. He then headed to the elevator and pushed the button that would hit the floor Raven's room was on, "Maybe she has a book or something that can help me get to Azarath, "He muttered.

He wasn't giving up so easily.


End file.
